Talk:Hoshi Hoshi no Mi
I recieved some tips on df creations, and just saying, my star star is not actually strong, considering when extending my character is extremely vulnerable, electricty, darkness (and other elements) can damage him badly, also the standard df weaknesses. Also, i try my best to not make a so damn OP or godmodded df. Also, to the people of this wikia, sorry if my recent df (the Butai Butai) angered you. I didn't know about that until a admin told me about it. Luffytastic (talk) 01:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Luffytastic stretching stars I was reading the df and I had to make a mental note of something. Stars don't extend. It seems this devil fruit was designed heavily around Luffy's Gomu Gomu no mi, but try to be a bit more unique in a good way. This is a chance to capitalize on you own completely original idea. Stars are made of plasma, are very hot aswell. So rather than extend, deconstructiong ones body into radiant lights would be more appropriate. They wouldn't have the permanant affect on the body like the gum gum or split split fuit though in that the users body is still human. It could simply allow the user to generate plasma as an energy similar to the wax wax or venom venom fruit or create small glowing orbiting stars which can travel along orbital axises you control. Another idea is to change the name to the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi as it also means star but in a more traditional japanese sense. Actually, I wanted to use this 'extend' effect like Smoker's Moku Moku no Mi (ex: smoker's 'White Blow' technique) when he turns his arms in smoke, and blast them off at his opponent. I wanted to use this extend effect with my character; like his arms turn into stars (except that considering stars aren't a element, as aforementioned he is extremely vulnerable) But deconstructing his body into what you said could still do long-range attacks, right? Or no? Also, thanks for the name. I'll try to rename it when I can; thanks for your time. Luffytastic (talk) 01:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Luffytastic yes, by deconstructing his body he can basically become a flurry of fast moving very hot projectiles allowing him to strike enemies at long range. But seeing as he is not a logia some part of his body must remain solid in order to do so if he is not in fact generating the projectiles rather than becoming them. Like how Basil Hawkins becomes a giant straw monster but is still vulnerable to attacks. It could also be that even though he is not Logia he is drawing from the point of plasma itself in that it is a state of matter between energy and matter so rahter than becoming an element he is simply changing state to become energy but because of this is affected in turn by haki more negatively and can only remain in this state for short periods of time before dispersing unintentionally or simply exploding. Look, as a PARAMECIA? The Hoshi Hoshi no Mi wouldn't be able to turn into star, you would be better off making a plasma Logia as it would make more sense, besides, if a Paramecia were to turn into a element, it would kill him, gravity itself would crush him. No gonna go into details... -LabbyFullerZ Look he will not be using this as a logia. Logia (translated as Wrath of Nature) is ONLY used for the elements of CONVULSIVE NATURE, smoke, fire, lightning, ice, snow, mub. Stationary elements like stone and shadows are not. In addition tuning into the element is not detrimental to the user. Luffy is Rubber with no side effects, Hawkins turns to straw with no side effects, Pica gets stone, and most interstingly Moria gets Shadows, he can turn into something that theoretically cannot exist and yet he can through the power of a devil fruit. His power isn't as powerful as a star. Hoshi can also mean "points of light". That was what I intended when I suggested it to him, the ability to deconstruct ones body into points or motes of light, thus maintaining a body density over a large area. He may have misundeerstood however. But all in all my point is Star is not a logia element no more than stone is. Plasma would be, but not star. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 21:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) You are very correct in many aspects, however logics Are natural elements, meaning Recurring. A star is reacurring, but it Is MADE from plasma. A star is a ball of plasma held together by its own gravity, like said before, stars Excrete heat, and lots of it. A STAR on earth, could destroy a entire island by just morphing, and a paramecia star would KILL the user in a matter of seconds. Once again, please come up with your own material and if you do not, ASK the person, besides your gears are a straight copy from Luffy's gears. 14:32, April 14, 2014 (UTC)